


Adventures of John Egbert, Dave Strider, and Karkat Vantas

by Red_Script



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Dave, Chubby John, Chubby Karkat, Consensual Kink, Fat Karkat, Feeder John, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Immobility, M/M, Mutual Gaining, Near Immobility, Weight Gain, feeder dave, funnel feeding, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Script/pseuds/Red_Script
Summary: Stories of three young men and their love of fat.





	1. The Bigger, The Better - Davekat

(123)  
It started out barely noticeable. A bit extra on his plate here, an offering of fast food on their way home there. Eventually, though, that started showing, and the 'little extra' became normal, then too little.

     By the time Karkat Vantas realized what was happening, his appetite had already grown out of hand. His firm, lean body turning softer as one month passes, then two. Nobody brings it up, knowing the troll's short temper.  
     When he finally noticed, it was already too late.

(281)  
"Dave!" Karkat shouts, rummaging through his closet as he tries to find his old suit. "Dave, where the fuck is my old suit?!"  
     He hears a distant reply just as he finds the bag- battered and a little wrinkled- shoved to the very back of the closet. Triumphantly, Karkat grabs the bag and pulls it out, smirking. The bag was a little stained; from what, Karkat wasn't too sure, but he didn't think he wanted to know. The troll steps back, taking the suit out of the bag, and...  
     It looked small.  _Really_ small. Shrugging and deciding his mind is just playing tricks on him, Karkat slips off his clothes and grabs the shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it on. He's immediately aware of the fact the arm holes hug his biceps, so much so that they pinch and squeeze at the skin before he's even got it on fully. When he finally manages, he begins buttoning the shirt from the chest down. The first button barely makes it, and the second can only just hold on. Frowning in confusion, Karkat looks down at himself, noticing for the first time the way his chest juts out in front of him, resting heavily on his stomach. Surprised, sits down to examine himself.  
     He sees the way his stomach, once flat, now sits on his thighs, reaching halfway down them. He looks at his arms, raising one and staring at the extra fat that hangs limply from the limb. He couldn't quite believe his eyes, but his mind slowly rests on a single thought.  
     Fat. He'd gotten fat. Suddenly, he felt massive, and knew he must look that way, as well. He didn't know how he hadn't realized it; surely, Dave would have said something. Wouldn't he? Especially if he didn't like it. Maybe Dave just didn't want to embarrass him, so he wasn't mentioning his gain. But no, Dave was never one to spare Karkat's feelings. The troll couldn't think of a logical reason as to why his matesprit never mentioned his weight. Or maybe he had, and Karkat had been oblivious to it.  
     Sighing, Karkat stands once again, settling on just finding the suit Dave had bought him a year ago, slipping it on slowly. It too was tight, but not overly so. Until he got to the pants.  
     God damn, those pants. When Karkat manages to finally-  _finally_ \- get them buttoned, his legs feel like sausages stuffed into too-small cases, and his belly is muffin topping over the waistband. And that was with him sucking in. He lets out a sigh of relief, flopping back onto the bed. The sound of fabric ripping and snapping almost hides the sound of the door opening.  
     "Kar-" Dave steps into the room just as his boyfriend's belly pours out into his lap, and Dave's sentence is cut off with a sharp inhalation. "Oh, _fuck_."

(319)  
Dave walks into the house after work, his bag hanging from one shoulder as he opens and closes the door. It takes a few seconds to register, but as soon as it does, Dave realizes the house is quiet. "Karkat?" Dave calls out, kicking off his shoes and walking more into the house.  
     The reason for the silence becomes apparent to Dave as he turns into the living room and sees Karkat sprawled out on the couch, one hand on his belly and the other hanging off the edge. He smiles at the sight of his boyfriend, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight before him. Karkat wasn't wearing a fitting shirt; instead, he was wearing the black button-up Dave had bought him at least forty pounds ago. The buttons were all but straining to keep together over the troll's large stomach.  
     Walking over, Dave sits on Karkat's lap, running his hands over the troll's body. He licks his lips, a shaky breath escaping him, when he feels just how packed full his stomach is. Looking around, Dave sees pizza boxes, Chinese takeout containers, and at least two empty two-litre soda bottles thrown carelessly across the room. Dave smirks, nudging Karkat awake gently, his hands still massaging his belly. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he purrs at the troll.  
     Karkat blinks open his eyes slowly, his gaze resting on the human on top of him. "I-I... what time is it?" Karkat's cheeks burn bright in shame. He hadn't meant to sleep, but being so full and heavy with the warm food had made him drowsy, and he couldn't fight his eyes closing. "You weren't supposed to see this..."  
     "See what?" Dave smirks, running one hand down his boyfriend's plush side. "You passed out from stuffing your face for what I can assume had been the entire day? Or you wearing that button shirt I bought for you six months ago?" Dave wiggles a finger under the fabric, testing it. "Looks to me like it's not going to last much longer. I thought you were on a diet?"  
     Karkat's face burns brighter. "I-it's my cheat day," he stammers out, avoiding eye contact with the much smaller boy.   
     "So was yesterday, from the looks of it," Dave purrs out. "And the day before that, and before then, too." He leans forward, propping himself up with his elbows as he gazes at the troll. "I'm guessing your 'diet' needs a bit of changing up."  
     "What do you suggest?" Karkat asks, suddenly afraid to. Dave hums, reaching down for the unopened bottle of pop and opening it, pressing it gently to Karkat's lips. Surprised, the troll opens his mouth, allowing Dave to help him slowly drink a quarter of the bottle, then half. At three quarters gone, Karkat hears the first snap as the lowest button on his shirt gives way, then a second as the one above it lets go, as well. Both boys have similar reactions. Karkat's hips jerk upward into Dave, a muffled moan escaping his throat. Dave returns the sound, his whole body pressing against the troll's larger and softer one.  
     As the last of the bottle disappears into Karkat's gut, Dave speaks. "Lots of pizza. Definitely double portions." After a pause, he continues. "At least a quarter litre of heavy cream daily."

(489)  
The strangest thing about intentionally gaining weight wasn't the fact he could eat whatever he wanted. It was the fact that he piled on the pounds at an alarming rate. It was the fact that he knew he was losing control, thoughts of his next meal carrying him through the day. It was that his body grew quickly, and he was never away from some form of snack during the day.  
     Karkat could barely see his feet when he was standing, when he was standing. Maneuvering through the narrow doorways had become a bit of a hazard, the majority of his weight going to his lower half. He could feel his hips and thighs, the widest parts of him, brushing against the doorways whenever he entered or left a room.  
     That morning was no different; Karkat woke up with Dave partially laying on top of him. Moving the human off him, the troll slowly gets up off the bed and waddles to the bathroom, slipping through the doorway with only a little difficulty. It's when he leaves- forgetting to turn sideways- that it happens.  
     The troll finds himself wedged between the walls, half his belly and part of a thigh on one side, the rest of him on the other. "Oh, fu- Dave!" Karkat shouts, wiggling around in a desperate attempt to free himself. "Dave!"  
     The human groans angrily from the bedroom, and appears a second later from under the covers. "What do you want?" he grouches, glaring over at Karkat for a second before the troll's situation becomes clear. "Oh, wow. Holy shit." Bouncing out of bed, Dave walks over to Karkat, running his hands over his belly gently. The feather-light touches almost distract Karkat from his situation. Almost.  
     "Get me out of this!" he snarls.  
     Dave chuckles. "Your ass," he says, "is too powerful for this mortal realm."


	2. Requited Love - Davekat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck. The game never happened. There is still some troll words for things. This gon be a long one.

Karkat Vantas was hopelessly, stupidly in love with his dumb neighbour and best friend, Dave Strider.  
     The two were currently sitting on the floor of Dave's room, watching some romantic-action-comedy Karkat honestly didn't care much about, but Dave seemed into. The blond-haired boy, leaning against the edge of his bed, was gazing intently at the screen, gently biting the outer part of his lip, something he'd do when watching something he enjoyed. Karkat thought it was adorable; their other friend John was constantly teasing Dave about it. Luckily, John wasn't there on that day.  
     "I'll be right back," Dave says suddenly, standing up and pausing the movie. Karkat gives him a curious glance, watching Dave drop the thin red blanket on the ground as he leaves, gently closing the door partially after him. Karkat glances at the blanket, hooking a finger and pulling it over. It was soft and fluffy, but not so much so that it was uncomfortable. It was more of a very soft fuzz, really. Karkat runs his fingers over it, wondering about when exactly he realized he was in love with his friend. Was it that first day they met, when Dave was still an insufferable prick? Or maybe when they ended up in the same class together with the asshole teacher they'd whisper about from the back. Their first day of high school?  
     No, Karkat was still able to pinpoint the exact moment. It was prom, and Dave had asked Karkat out as bros, and the shorter, chubbier boy had accepted. The two of them had gone, and someone had ended up spiking their drinks "as a joke" (it was John. It's always fucking John). Tipsy and with lowered inhibitions, the two boys had gone outside to get some air. Dave had taken Karkat's hand, pulling him to a secluded area with a single maple tree towering over them, and kissed him. And Karkat had kissed back.  
     He could still remember what Dave's lips tasted like; apple juice, mixed with a bit of vodka. He wasn't sure if Dave remembered that night. Probably not.  
     Karkat sighs, pulling the blanket closer to him, and nuzzles his face into the soft fabric. It smelled like Dave. He had the strong suspicion that he was being creepy, but at the moment, he didn't care much. "Fucking dumbass," he mutters, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes. He felt comfortable, partially wrapped in Dave's blanket; it was almost as if the other's arms were holding him, and he was nestled safely into the crook of one arm. He was almost comfortable enough to fall asleep, even.  
     "The fuck are you doing, dude?" Dave's voice jerks Karkat out of his moment, and the short boy throws the blanket as far away from himself as possible, face burning red. "I mean, it was fucking adorable, but seriously. You better not have snotted all over it."  
     Karkat raises both hands, flipping the blond a double bird. "I'm not some kid," he snaps, biting his lip hard. The pain should have taken him out of his moment, but his face just burns brighter. Why did his mind go to there? Why did he have to imagine Dave on top of him, pinning his arms over his head? How it would feel to have their bodies pressed close, Dave gently biting and sucking on his neck, his ears, his- oh shit.  
     The black-haired boy lets his arms fall, pulling his hoodie down and hiding the tent that was beginning to form at his crotch. Suspicious for sure, but he could always play it off as him trying to adjust his hoodie so his stomach wasn't visible. He hides his face in the collar, not making eye contact as Dave continues to stare at him. "Dude, you're acting really weird. You feeling okay?" Dave kneels in front of Karkat, inspecting what he could see of his face. "You're really red. Are you sick?"  
     "Y-you could say that..." Karkat mumbles softly, still refusing to look at Dave. He swallows, shoving his entire head into the body of his hoodie in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment.   
     Silence, then... "You're either sick or embarrassed about something, and I really fucking hope you aren't sick. But if you are, you'll get the best damn care on this side of the fucking galaxy." He hears a chuckle, feels long arms wrap around his body and lift him up. Karkat yelps, head popping out of the hoodie, his eyes wide as he stares at Dave. He's sat on the bed, and Dave goes quiet. "Oh shit." More silence. "Karkat, are you fucking horny?" Karkat's lack of response, as well as the evidence in front of Dave's eyes, prompts the next question. "Why?"  
     Karkat stares at Dave. Did he seriously just ask  _why_ Karkat was suddenly horny? Wow. How dense can you get? "Seriously?" Karkat snaps, though his voice breaks ever so slightly. "Can your fucking thinkpan not put two and two together? Do I seriously have to explain?" Dave doesn't look at Karkat. "I like you, dumbass. I have for I don't fucking know how long anymore. You can't actually believe that the 'playful' flirting that goes between us is just a joke, right? At least half of it from me is serious." Dave goes to speak, but Karkat is on a roll. "Don't you realize how attractive you are? You're like a god damn god or something, radiant as the fucking _sun_ , and you expect people to  _not_ fall for you? You have a voice that's beautiful, deep and sexy, and your laugh is like music to my fucking ears. I fantasize about the kiss we shared at prom, and it hurts to think- to know- that you felt nothing that night. It was probably all just a stupid mistake to you, something you did while drunk that you'd regret and put out of your mind. I-"  
     "Karkat?" Dave is staring at him, his shades doing little to hide the piercing gaze.  
     Pausing for a breath, Karkat squeaks out  small, "yes?" in response. His face still burning, he shifts slightly, uncomfortable under the taller boy's stare.  
     "Can I kiss you?" Karkat's breath hitches slightly.  
     "Yes," he whispers. And then Dave kisses him, and his heart feels about ready to explode out of his chest, and his mind seems to misfire as his thoughts stop. Then, after a second, he's kissing back.  
     Dave lets out a small, happy sound, gently laying Karkat back and pinning him to the bed. "You have no idea," Dave mumbles, "how much I've been wanting to do that." Karkat looks up at him. "I don't want to stop."  
     Karkat gently pulls Dave's shades off his face, folding them and placing them on the bedside table nearby. "Then don't," Karkat says. "Just... don't give me time to freak out more than I already am." Dave laughs gently, one of those genuine laughs that Karkat cherishes so very much.  
     Then they're back to it, Karkat being pinned under the tall boy, arms stuck firmly above his head. He feels one of Dave's hands move down slowly, fingers brushing against his soft, plush side before tugging at the hem of the hoodie. Almost automatically, Karkat tenses up. A part of him knew that Dave had already seen his body (it had been accidentally, while he was changing into some comfier clothes), but Karkat couldn't help but feel ashamed of the fact that he looked massive compared to Dave. Hell, he  _was_ pretty large. Dave looks at him worriedly, and Karkat forces himself to relax. Dave wasn't the type of person to judge another for their weight, even if he seemed that way, but it was hard to get out of that mindset.  
     Shifting slightly to get out of Dave's hold, Karkat slowly, hesitantly, lifts his hoodie up over his head and throws it to the side. Dave falls silent, eyes wide, his expression that of awe. "You... you're fucking gorgeous." Startled, Karkat stares at Dave. "Like holy shit man, I knew you were pillowy, but this is just... wow. You've gotta weigh, what, at least 260 by now? All that food's definitely going somewhere. You've got full-on boobs, too." Now Dave was rambling, each word making Karkat blush more. "Fuck, I'm glad I started baking now."  
     "Wait," Karkat squeaks out. Clearing his throat, he continues, "Are you telling me that you're actually... into this? Me being a fat fuck?" Dave rolls his hips forward subconsciously, obviously fighting to retrieve his neutral expression. An idea pops into Karkat's head; it's not coherent, and he isn't even really sure where he got the idea from, but he was definitely going through with it. With a surprising wave of courage, Karkat leans toward Dave and purrs in his ear, "You like the fact I'm easily twice your weight?" Dave lets out a quiet whine as Karkat crawls into his lap, straddling him. It wasn't too easy, what with his larger body, but it wasn't exactly difficult, either. He could feel Dave now, and any doubts about the taller boy being into this vacated his mind. His hips jerk, and he bites his lip gently to prevent a soft moan from escaping. Dave wasn't quite as lucky, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure.  
     Then, Karkat's stomach growls, and he shoots a pissed expression towards his middle. Dave seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in, letting out a chuckle. "Hungry, big guy?" he asks, and Karkat squirms a little. Dave would sometimes call him that, as a joke, and each time (though he'd deny it to the end), Karkat would feel a small jolt of... something. "I'll get you something. Just a small snack. But you need to get off me first." With a small pout, Karkat begrudgingly vacates his spot on Dave's lap, and the tall boy leaves the room. Karkat begins to follow, but Dave shouts, "Stay there!" before he can even get off the bed.  
     After a good fifteen to twenty minutes, in which Karkat manages to calm himself down, Dave returns with... "That looks like the opposite of a 'small snack', Strider," Karkat half-snaps. Dave, carrying two large platter-plates, smirks and sets them down in front of him. On one, there was an assortment of fruits Karkat enjoyed, as well as a few cookies. On the other, a large, beautifully decorated cake sat untouched. Surely Dave didn't have time to make this in twenty minutes. "seriously. I doubt I'll be able to finish the fruit."  
     "Karkat, I've seen you polish off your own lunches, which aren't small in any way,  _and_ mine,  _and_ John's." It was true, Karkat had eaten three lunches in the time span of forty-five minutes in high school, but only on a dare. A dare from Dave, now that he thought about it. "I'll even help you."  
     Giving in, Karkat moves to take a piece of the fruit, but Dave pulls the plate back. "Dave, what the fu-" Karkat begins, but is cut off when Dave picks up a piece and pops it into Karkat's mouth. The black-haired boy is too startled to do anything for a couple seconds, but then begins to chew.  
     And that was how he finished off the first plate; pieces fed to him by Dave which, Karkat hesitantly admits to himself, is strangely appealing. When the doorbell rings, Dave jumps to his feet. "That's the pizza. I'll be right back." And then he's off, and Karkat sits on the bed, contemplating his next move. Pulling the plate with the cake on it, Karkat looks around for a fork and, when none makes itself known, he pulls a piece of the cake off with his hands and nibbles on it. "Holy shit," Karkat mutters, shoving the rest of the piece into his mouth and grabbing another. The cake was a rich chocolate, moist and delicious. He continues eating the cake, still taking care not to spill any crumbs on the bed, and when Dave returns with two pizza boxes five minutes later, Karkat has finished off a good quarter of it. Karkat, not hearing Dave return, leans back and takes a deep breath. The food he'd already eaten was sitting heavily in his stomach, pushing it out and straining the fabric on both his shirt and pants, a sliver of skin appearing between the two articles of clothing. Dave keeps out of sight, just outside the bedroom, wanting to see how this played out.   
     Karkat stays like that for a minute, one hand moving to slowly rub his expanded midsection, the other pulling the plate closer. He continues to make his way through the cake, determined to somehow finish the rest of it before Dave returned. And though it takes him another fifteen minutes and a lot of determination, Karkat manages to finish all but a quarter of the rest, his stomach almost comically swollen in front of him. Panting and in a blissful pain, Karkat admits defeat and leans back, letting out what could only be explained as half-moaning, half-sighing. Dave lets his presence be known then, stepping inside the room and trying (and failing) to fight the blush blossoming on his cheeks.  
     "Thought you said you'd barely be able to finish the fruit?" he half purrs, enjoying the way Karkat shifts and looks away. He places the pizza boxes down on the bedside table, crawling onto the bed and gently caressing Karkat's sensitive, taut stomach. The smaller boy shivers, letting out a sound that sounds sort of like a moan and a purr. He was  _not_ expecting that, a simple touch, to feel so good. "I'm impressed, honestly. You finished almost an entire cake to yourself, on top of whatever else you've eaten today. Can you even get up right now?"  
     Huh. "I... yeah, of course," Karkat replies, moving his arms so they're braced against the bed, and pushes. Almost immediately he feels the pressure on his belly, the fabric of his shirt and pants clinging tight to him (they'd been small even before he stuffed himself silly, his pants looking more like skinny jeans when they were supposed to be baggy, but he'd had nothing else to wear that day), straining against his mass. Moving slowly, he manages to scooch backwards so his back was resting against the wall. Breathing shallowy but quickly, he runs his hands over his stomach, consciously noting how the waistband of his jeans were creating a defined muffin top, the button holding on with whatever might an inanimate object may possess. "Regrets... may have been made." He's panting quietly, both from the effort it took to move himself and from the arousal that had come back full force.  
     Dave bites his lip hard, his calm facade melting away completely. "Y-you uh... you thirsty?" he stammers out, shifting and crossing his legs that, unfortunately, just makes his problem more obvious. If Karkat had still had any doubt about what this did to Dave, they'd been thrown head-first out a window with a mighty "YEET". Karkat nods in response to Dave's question, and the blond scrambling to grab a two litre he happened to be keeping in his room's mini fridge. Karkat moves to take it, but Dave pulls it back, smirking ever so slightly. "Nuh uh, we're doing this on my terms." With that, he takes the lid off and puts the opened end to Karkat's lips. When Karkat opens his mouth to make a snarky remark, Dave gently yet firmly pushes it into his mouth. "Drink." Karkat does, part of him pissed, the other part falling harder for this dominant side of Dave. Though both boys still had dark blushes.  
     Moving into a position that at least partly straddles Karkat, Dave keeps a hold of the bottle with one hand while the other plays with Karkat's stomach. The taunting touch, half distracted, pisses him off. He takes the pop from Dave's hand with both his, tipping it back and chugging it. Dave stares, frozen in place, and Karkat stops just long enough to give Dave a look of "well?" before returning to his task. Now with two free hands, Dave is able to explore Karkat's body fully.  
     He gently pinches Karkat's pale sides, them still having an inch or two of fat covering them even though his stomach was so incredibly distended. Dave had no idea how Karkat was still eating- well, drinking in this case. He leans down, nipping at the sensitive skin of his stomach, his hands moving down to his thighs and squeezing.  _That_ earns a reaction from Karkat; a soft, muffled moan that escapes his throat. He pulls the bottle from his lips, close to half of it gone, and replaces the cap before putting it off to the side. He was well and truly full now, not sure when he last felt this satisfied. His hips reflexively jerk upwards when Dave gently brushes one hand over his crotch, seemingly accidentally, letting a soft "fuck" out before tightly pressing his lips together. He wanted to beg, but his pride wouldn't let him. "But seriously... how much do you weigh, Karkat?"  
     Karkat's face flushes a deeper red, and he avoids Dave's red-eyed stare. "I-I don't know...?" he mumbles, even though he does. Of course, Dave sees through it and gives him a look, perched lightly on top of him.  
     "You said you're more than double my weight," Dave says. "I'm one hundred fifty pounds, which would put you at at least three hun-"  
     "Th-three forty-seven..." The words are barely more than a whisper, but the silence that follows is so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the next room. In fact, it's so quiet, they're suddenly alerted that they're no longer alone by the sound of the front door opening and closing.  
     Dave launches himself off Karkat, throwing a blanket over the shorter boy. Karkat pulls his legs as close to his body as possible, panic seeping into his mind. "Dave, you home?" Dave's brother, Dirk, calls out. Karkat's stomach plummets as Dirk walks down the hallway and turns the corner.  
     The two of them, if they'd been caught before, would have made quite the sight. Even now, acting as though nothing was happening, it was evident that _something_ had gone on. "Hey, bro," Dave says, wetting his lips ever so slightly. "We uh- we got pizza. Yours is in the kitchen." Dave could have sworn both Dirk and Karkat could hear his heart pounding in his chest.  
     Dirk's eyes land on the two large platters that were still sitting just beside the bed, the last quarter of cake sitting on one of them. Dirk's lips twitch into a knowing smirk. "Fuckin' knew it," he chuckles out, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away with one last shout of, "Be safe, kids!" They hear another door in the house open and close, then quiet footsteps making their way down stairs.  
     The second they couldn't hear Dirk anymore, the two look at each other. "That was... fucking terrifying," Karkat says honestly. Dave nods in agreement. "Well, anyway... are we going to fuck or not?"  
     "Oh hell yes."


End file.
